Salt Lake City
Salt Lake City is the capitol of the state of Utah. The city follows a grid system with streets numbered from the downtown Temple outwards. Salt Lake City is a mecca for skiers and snowboarders in the wintertime. It was the home of the Winter Olympics in 2002 and it was successfully held. Here is Official Legacy Website. http://saltlake2002legacy.com/ If you need a place to stay in Salt Lake City The University Guest House is rated NUMBER 1 on TripAdvisor. History Salt Lake City was founded in 1847 by a group of LDS pioneers led by Brigham Young. They were the first non-Indian permanent settlers in Salt Lake Valley area. The city was originally named "Great Salt Lake City" because of its proximity to the great salt lake , however the word "great" was later dropped from the name. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salt_lake_city#History Geography The Salt Lake Valley is surrounded by mountains. The largest in the area is the Wasatch Mountains that make up the east bench of the valley. Directly across from them are the Oquirh Mountains on the west end. Because of the great amount of mountainous geography Utah is known for all kinds of outdoor activites. To get an idea of the most popular outdoor activities visit Things to do in Utah Education Capitol Theatre The Capital Theatre located in downtown SLC, features ballets, operas and musicals. The arts are a major part of what makes Salt Lake unique. Ballet West, Utah Opera, and Broadway Across America regularly have productions here. The theater was constructed in 1913. Here you will find a season schedule . Pioneer Park Located in downton Salt Lake City, Pioneer Park is the site for many events, including the popular Twilight Concert Series held every summer. This is also where the Downtown Salt Lake City Farmer's Market is held every Saturday during the summer, you can find out more here. Events SLC Arts Festival The SLC Arts Festival is one of the largest outdoor gatherings in Salt Lake City. This event happens in the middle of June outside of the downtown library. The SLC Arts Festival attracts many artists in a wide variety of genres. Jewelry makers, painters, pottery makers, writers, etc. gather on Library Square and across the street to display their talent. Many of these artists offer discounts during the Arts Festival. Even if the artists don't make a lot of money at the festival, it gives them exposure and generates their business for future sales. Salt Lake City Marathon April annually holds one of the biggest events in Salt Lake City. It is the Salt Lake City Marathon. Thousands of gather to participate in the events that start at the University of Utah and wind through the streets of the Salt Lake Valley. It is a great fundraiser for cancer research. The Sale Lake City Marathon is certified by the USA Track & Field Association, meaning it is a Boston Qualifier. The full marathon is not the only event. Accompanying the 26.2 miler are a half marathon, a 25 mile Bike Tour, a Kid's 1K Marathon and a Hyuandia Hope On Wheels 5K Run/Walk. Salt Lake Temple The Salt Lake City LDS (Mormon) Temple is one of Utah's top tourist attractions. The temple is the largest of the more than 140 LDS temples. It is located in downtown Salt Lake City, in Temple Square. The temple was completed in April of 1893 by Mormon Pioneers. Free tours are offered in 30 languages. The temple gro unds are open to the public and are a popular tourist attraction, especially during the Christmas time. for more information, visit this site: http://www.ldschurchtemples.com/saltlake/ City Creek Center One of the newest and most vibrant areas of Salt Lake City is the City Creek Center. It' s a mixed-use development that includes an upscale shopping center, office spaces, and residential living spaces. The City Creek area encompasses 20 acres of downtown Salt Lake at the heart of the city. It is based upon the City Creek Canyon that has the actual water from the creek run through the Center. City Creek Center opened March 22, 2012. For more information about shopping in Salt Lake City, visit this page here . Category:Sports Category:Attractions